starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Асажж Вентресс
Асажж Вентресс ( ) — тёмный джедай, приспешница графа Дуку и Дарта Сидиуса. Биография Становление thumb|left|Маленькая Асажж с матерьюКогда Асажж была еще маленькой, Сёстры ночи отдали её Охотнику за головами для того чтобы клан сохранился. Она росла на Татуине, но однажды её "учителя" убили разбойники-викваи из банды Кирске. В разгаре битвы она спасла от разбойника джедая Кай Нарека. Без ведома Совета он стал обучать Асажж обращению с Силой и световым мечом. О них ходили легенды- вдвоем им удалось прекратить войну и объединить все армии. Недоволен был только Кирске. Вместе с еще несколькими лордами он решил убить Вентресс и Нарека. Нарек погиб, а Вентресс спаслась и стала мстить. Вскоре она была всецело предана тёмной стороне и уничтожила всех своих врагов. Силами пленников была возведена огромная цитадель и статуя Нарека, а его меч Асажж хранила как величайшую ценность. Так как ни один джедай не прилетел помочь ее учителю, Вентресс возненавидела Орден. Себя она считала ситом. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) Граф Дуку обнаружил Асажж примерно через месяц после начала Войн клонов, когда прилетел на Раттатакскую Арену в поисках новых союзников. На его глазах Вентресс победила всех гладиаторов на арене. Вентресс представила себя, как сита. Дуку возразил, что это иммитация под сита. Асажж Вентресс напала на Дуку, но настоящий ситс легкостью победил ее, уничтожил ее мечи и представил настоящему лорду ситов- Дарту Сидиусу. Асажж почла за честь служить делу уничтожения джедаев и подчинилась. Дуку подарил ей два новых меча, раньше принадлежавших Комари Восе: красные, с изогнутыми рукоятями, они при необходимости соединялись в S-образный меч-посох. Первые миссии Через некоторое время Вентресс получила первое боевое задание. Группа джедаев, отказавшихся участвовать в войне, прилетела на планету Руул. Мейс Винду полетел туда на переговоры, и Асажж должна была помешать ему. Она прилетела на Руул, убила нескольких джедаев и сразилась с Винду, но потерпела поражение и вынуждена была отступить. thumb|Асажж против ЭнакинаКогда джедаи потеряли связь с колонией гунганов на луне Ома-Д’Ун и прилетели проверить, что там случилось. Вентресс напала на них. Она убила мастера Глейваи ранила его падавана, но во время сражения с Оби-Ваном Кеноби ей снова пришлось отступить. Оби-Ван и еще четыре джедая последовали за ней на планету Квейта в надежде найти там противоядие от нового химического оружия. Вместе с Дурджем она победила всех и улетела, но Оби-Ван смог спастись и даже доставил противоядие в Храм джедаев. Ее следующим заданием стало найти и убить Энакина Скайуокера. Дарт Сидиус хотел таким образом проверить силы Энакина и подтолкнуть его ближе к тёмной стороне. Вентресс нашла Скайуокера во время битвы за Муунилинст, где он командовал космическими истребителями. На своем корабле она атаковала его, и он бросился в погоню. Асажж удалось заманить его на Явин IV, где они сразились на мечах. Энакин поддался своему гневу и победил Вентресс, сбросив ее с крыши одного из храмов Массасси. Оби-Ван должен быть уничтожен Тем не менее, ей удалось выжить. Теперь Асажж твердо решила заставить Дуку взять ее в ученицы. Она захватила Оби-Вана Кеноби, который считался погибшим в бою на Джабииме, и перевезла его в свою цитадель на Раттатаке. Вентресс хотела сломить его дух и показать Дуку, что джедай, которого тот уважал, ничего не стоит. Она надела на Оби-Вана cитскую маску для пыток, которая блокировала Силу, и запустила в его организм личинок, отнимавших у него последние силы. Оби-Ван все же смог использовать Силу, чтобы убить личинок. Вместе с ARC-клоном А-17 Альфа он бежал, попутно затопив подземелья и выпустив всех заключенных. Не кто иной, как Осика Кирске, помог им найти корабль. По пути Оби-Ван нашел меч Нарека и узнал историю жизни Асажж. Он решил, что ее еще можно вернуть к cвету, и с тех пор постоянно пытался это сделать. thumbВентресс попыталась задержать беглецов. Она убила Кирска, но Оби-Ван с Альфой спаслись. Увидев, что Оби-Ван похитил меч Нарека и ее корабль, и оскорбленная его жалостью, Асажж решила, что отныне он — ее личный враг. Она послала за ним в погоню своих воинов и охотников за головами, но другие джедаи нашли и спасли Кеноби. Во время битвы при Рендили Вентресс вместе с Толом Скорром преследовала Куинлана Воса, которому Дуку не простил неудачи на Хоногре. Оби-Ван встретил Куинлана и помог ему бежать, но Вентресс поставила на корабль Воса маячок. Когда Оби-Ван вернулся на Корусант, Вентресс последовала за ним. Так как Вос и Кеноби сразу отправились в Совет джедаев, сначала Вентресс разыскала Скайуокера. Он как раз слушал сообщение от Падме, поэтому Асажж узнала его секрет. Когда она сказала ему, что сначала убьет Падме, а потом его, Энакин в ярости напал на нее. Во время боя Асажж ранила Энакина, оставив около глаза небольшой шрам. Но Энакин оказался сильнее- с помощью Силы он опутал ее энергетическими кабелями и сбросил с платформы вниз. Только ненависть позволила ей выжить. Война продолжается thumb|Асажж Вентресс - командующий [[КНС наравне с Гривусом и Дуржем]] Новая задача Вентресс - переговоры с Катуунко - так же провалилась, на этот раз из-за вмешательства Йоды. Дуку, разозленный частыми поражениями ученицы, пригрозил, что ее следующий провал будет последним. Вентресс отправилась спасать Нута Ганрея. При помощи коррумпированного капитана Аргуса ей это удалось, не смотря на все усилия джедаевЛуминары Ундули и Асоки Тано. Она возглавила атаку Камино, которая являлась прикрытием для кражи ДНК Джанго Фетта. Ее постиг очередной провал. Сестра Ночи В 21 ДБЯ Дарт Сидиус почувствовал, что Асажж Вентресс набиралась опыта и сил. Боясь предательства сос тороны thumb|Асажж Вентресс - сестра ночи|200pxДуку и его ученицы, он приказал Тиранусу устранить Асажж. Дуку с неохотой приказал обстреливать ее крейсер. Тем не менее, он не считал гибель Вентресссерьезной потерей. Асажж Вентресс удалось выжить. Она бежала на Датомир, к Матери Талзин и Сёстрам ночи в поисках помощи. Талзин и Вентресс придумали хитроумный план мести Дуку. Асажж, Карис и На'лет пробрались во дворец Дуку и сразились с ним, предварительно пройдя через Туман Силы и отравив Дуку дротиком. Но сит оказался сильнее и смог победить трех невидимых противников. Подумав, что на него напали джедаи, Дуку начал искать замену Вентресс, чтобы себя обезопасить. Талзин предложила Дуку свои услуги по "старой дружбе" - мужчину из клана Братьев Ночи в качестве ученика. Не видящий подвоха, Дуку согласился. Вентресс отправилась к Братьям Ночи и выбрала самого сильного и наиболее "чувствительного" к Силе забрака - Саважа Опресса, брата Дарта Мола. Улучшив Саважа физически с помощью зелий, Талзин представила Дуку нового ученика. thumb|left|Вентресс и СаважПосле первого задания Опресса Талзин объявила готовность Опресса к выполнению предназначиния. Вентресс прибыла на крейсер Дуку, когда учитель отчитывал ученика за убийство Катуунко. Появление Асажж поразило Дуку. Он приказал Саважу убить ведьму. Но прикосновение пальца Вентресс ко лбу забрака пробудило в его памяти задание - убить Дуку. Два бывших ученика напали на сита. Применяя Дун-Моч, Дуку поразил самолюбие Саважа - сит-ученик напал на обоих хозяев сразу. Асажж, поняв, что у нее не хватит сил сражаться и с ситом, и с монстром, бежала. Бежал и Саваж, вернувшийся на Датомир раньше Асажж. Талзин направила его к Молу на обучение. Охотник за головами thumb|left|Асажж на ТатуинеПрибыв после неудачной миссии на Датомир, Вентресс была посвещена Матерью Талзин в полноценную Сестру Ночи. Асажж Вентресс отказалась от мести Дуку. Но сит не замедлил с ответным ударом - силы КНС начали вторжение на Датомир. Несмотря на все усилия Талзин иСтарой Даки, клан Сестр Ночи был почти весь уничтожен Гривусом с помощью Биологической пушки. Асажж, одна из немногих выживших, получив напутствие от Талзин, отправилась на Татуин в поисках новой жизни, предсказаной ее бывшей Матерью. Асажж встретила на Татуине банду Бобы Фетта. Убив Океда, ей были предложены два варианта: присоединиться к банде или получить по заслугам. Решив, что это и есть "предсказание" Талзин, Вентресс вступила в шайку. Первая миссия - "Сокровище" - заключалась в доставке сундука во дворец Отуа Бланка. Во время миссии наохотников напали люди Крисмо Соди. thumb|Асажж возвращает Плумо Соди"Вышвырнув" из состава Босска, Латтс Раззи, Хайсингера и Денгара, Крисмо напал на Вентресс и был побежден. В сундуке находилась сестра Соди - Плума. Вентресс пожалела девушку, которую отрывали от дома, так как и сама недавно потеряла свой. Отдав Крисмо и Плуму воинам Кага, Асажж получила вознаграждение. Боба Фетт сопротивлялся. Асажж посадила его в сундук и получила от Отуа Бланка, не знавшего, что невесту подменили, крупную сумму. Тем не менее, Асажж отдала банде их доли. Таким образом, Асажж Вентресс заработала авторитет среди наемников. Немного позже Асажж решила поймать Саважа Опресса, за которого назначили вознаграждение в миллион кредитов. Найдя его на Райдонии, Асажж заметила пленника - Кеноби. Забыв старые обиды, Асажж решила спасти джедая. Но Саваж и его брат - Дарт Мол - с ней не согласились. Завязался бой, джедай и ведьма сбежали. Месть рогатых братьев осталась незавершенной. Конец Энакин был уверен, что убил Вентресс, но Оби-Ван все равно пытался найти ее, чтобы вернуть к свету. Поиск привел его на планету Боз-Пити, где он обнаружил Асажж в бакта-камере. Ее изменили, сделав киборгом. Асажж, возмущенная жалостью Оби-Вана, напала на него. Энакин хотел вмешаться и убить Вентресс, но Оби-Ван все еще пытался вернуть ее к свету. В это время Дуку, поняв, что битва проиграна, решил покинуть Боз-Пити. Асажж побежала к нему, но до графа было слишком далеко. Дуку решил, что Вентресс, терпевшая одни неудачи, не имеет ценности, и приказал магна-стражам добить ее, пока она не попала в плен. Умирая, Вентресс попыталась убить подбежавшего к ней Оби-Вана осколком металла, но вовремя почувствовавший угрозу Энакин ударил ее мечом. Только тогда Оби-Ван осознал, что вернуть Асажж невозможно. Удивленная, что жалость исчезла из его глаз, Вентресс посоветовала ему защищать от Дуку Корусант, так как это ключ к победе. Не то чтобы она перестала ненавидеть Оби-Вана — просто Дуку она ненавидела больше. Кеноби не хотел, чтобы Вентресс, всю жизнь проведя на поле битвы, после смерти осталась там же. Поэтому он перенес ее тело на один из кораблей Республики, чтобы на Корусанте похоронить с почестями. Но когда корабль уже был в гиперпространстве, Вентресс появилась в кабине. Используя обман разума, она заставила пилотов изменить курс. Куда угодно — подальше от Дуку, от джедаев, от этой войны. Просто как можно дальше… За кулисами Противоречия в источниках Существует некоторая путаница с первым заданием Асажж: в мультсериале «Войны клонов» сразу после «вербовки» Вентресс Дарт Сидиус дает ей задание убить Энакина, но задолго до битвы при Муунилинсте она появляется в комиксе «Джедаи: Дуку» и нападает на Мейса Винду.thumb|Асажж Вентресс из мультсериала Войны Клонов Также неясна судьба ее мечей: судя по всему, после гибели Нарека она сражалась двумя мечами — своим и его, и оба были уничтожены Дуку. Но в комиксе «Республика: Ненависть и страх» показывается, как Оби-Ван находит и похищает целый и невредимый меч Нарека. thumb|left|Асажж Вентресс - Сестра Ночи (противоречие источников) Сцена смерти из комиксов в сериале не существует. Там Вентресс запрашивает подкрепление, но Дуку по приказу Палпатина отказывает, говорит: "Ты мне больше не ученица" и приговаривает к смерти. Он приказал своим кораблям стрелять по крейсеру, где в данный момент была она и два джедая. Но Вентресс спаслась, улетела на Датомир, попала в родной клан. Вначале вышло недоразумения, но потом её приняли. Она предприняла вместе с двумя "сёстрами" попытку убить Дуку, но тот её легко отразил. Позднее она и Матерь Талзин(глава Датомирских Сестер Ночи) предложили Дуку нового ассасина по имени Саваж Опресс. Затем Ассаж и Саваж предприняли новую попытку покушения на Дуку, но и она провалилась. Тогда "официальной" причины смерти Вентресс вообще не должно существовать. Также считалось, что Асажж Вентресс своей расой принадлежит к Раттатакам, но судя по сериалу она - Датомирская ведьма. Появления * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' }} Внешние ссылки * Асажж Вентресс на сайте jedicode.ru * Асажж Вентресс на сайте jcouncil.ru Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Убийцы Категория:Киборги Категория:Тёмные Служители Категория:Жители Датомира Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Сёстры ночи Категория:Сепаратистские офицеры Категория:рабы Категория:Ученики и служители ситов Категория:Поструусанские младшие джедаи Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Убийцы Категория:Киборги Категория:Тёмные Служители Категория:Жители Датомира Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Сёстры ночи Категория:Сепаратистские офицеры Категория:рабы Категория:Ученики и служители ситов Категория:Поструусанские младшие джедаи